Why?
by yuukuzuri
Summary: He has always been by her side. But some things will never change. Never


**I don't own Maid-sama!** I just play around with them and kill them. Hows that for an aghasty respond? Kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>-xxx-<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Why?'<em>

That was all Shintani Hinata could say to himself. He didn't know what happened. He was happy, complete, perfect. Why now? Why must this happen to him? Why does he have to come back?

He kept repeating the questions to himself over and over again. He couldn't think straight anymore. It was because of the words she last said to him, but mostly was the amount of alcohol that he has been pouring into his empty stomach. The influence was clouding his better judgment. He kept his head down on the bar, his friend was trying to seize the glass from his hand but he fought him off, gulping the last of the alcohol down like a fish.

"Come on man, you have to get over this. Get over her"

"You're going to end up hurting yourself man! She's not the only girl out there!"

Hinata punched his friend square in the face and strutted unsteadily drunk into the streets. Her last words to him were still replying in his mind like a broken record.

'_I'm sorry Shintani, I still love him. No matter how long you wait, that is the only thing that will never change'_

'Why Misaki?' Tears were falling on his face again.

The day Usui Takumi left for England; Hinata had offered her to be by her side, as a friend. But the years being beside her had just strengthened the feelings of love he felt for her. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but then, with Usui gone, he was convinced he could change Misaki's heart. He was steadily by her side through thick and thin. The years past by were blissful for him; Misaki put her trust in him but never more than just a friend. He was secretly hoping that Usui would never return. That was all he could do, hope. Unfortunately his hopes were shattered when Usui returned to Japan. He knew Misaki never did forget him but he had hope that she did.

Now here he was, drunk and trudging along the streets in the direction of her house. In his intoxicated mind, _'If I talk to her again, she might just change her mind '._ He dragged his feet to her apartment.

"MISAKI! MISAKI! I LOVE YOU!" He kept on shouting all over town as if Misaki was right there in front of him, smiling. He could see her in his mind, offering her hand, with a smile plastered on her face saying that everything is alright.

"Misaki. Please, I love you. Pl-Please. I love you. I have always been here for you. I never left you" He was begging the image of her mindlessly in random directions. He almost got run over twice but the cars stopped just right in front of him and shouting to him to get out of the way. He just mindlessly followed the image of her reaching out her hand.

He didn't notice the edge, he didn't notice the cold water underneath, he didn't notice the 10 feet fall. He just kept walking reaching out the image in front of him.

"Misaki" He smiled up to her image.

When he finally caught Misaki's hand, he was falling. Falling into the abyss of darkness. He fell into the icy October waters in the rapid river underneath the bridge's edge that he climbed on. He could hear people shouting, they sounded eerie but he didn't care. He finally caught Misaki's hand.

"I got you Misaki. I got you"

* * *

><p>-<strong>xxx-<strong>

* * *

><p>Blarggghh~ Finally got this finished! I hate writer's block to max now!<p>

This was supposed to be a lot longer but I just couldn't do anymore. I felt if I made it longer it will become unbearable to read. So this is the much awaited angst story from me. I can feel the emotions, but I just can't put them into words anymore. Plus the writing fire is burning out. I'm not as motivated as I was before. I've got a notebook full of ideas but I just can't put them into decent enough writing to publish. *goes to corner and sulks*

For those who were looking forward to the sequel of Trust Is All I Need, I apologize. I just don't feel satisfied at anything that I'm writing right now. It would take longer for me to churn out the story. I'm sorry.

So as usual, reviews are highly appreciated, they motivate me :)

11th July 2011

5.35 p.m

yuukuzuri


End file.
